The Dark One's Family
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Raymond Gold is the successful CEO of Gold Enterprises, a flourishing company worth billions. He's too busy climbing the corporate ladder to notice that all his family wants is for him to spend time with them, but he's too blinded by his success to see that until his wife of ten years asks for a divorce. Will he try and win her back or allow his goals to beseech him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/AN: Here's the first chapter to my newest cover bunny story, "The Dark One's Family". This story will be set in the real world AU. Things will be rather angst centric at first but will get better with time, I promise.**

Isabelle Gold tapped her foot impatiently when she heard the old grandfather clock in the foyer strike midnight. She settled in the plush arm chair, her eyes strangled of sleep, but she would not slumber until she heard his metal key unlock the door. She almost dozed off around twelve-thirty when she heard the lock click. She jumped up, smoothing out her expensive navy Gucci dress.

A man with wispy brown hair wearing a pristine pinstripe suit opened the door, surprised to see his wife staring at him angrily, wisps of chestnut hair falling in her eyes. Raymond Gold could tell that his wife, twenty years younger than him looked like he only had about ten years on her tonight.

"Belle what are you doing up so late?" he inquired to the beauty with burning blue eyes boring into his.

"Just to tell you how disappointed I am that you forgot our son's piano concerto tonight." she fumed.

"That was tonight?" Raymond stammered, completely oblivious to their child's leisurely activity schedule.

"Yes! I reminded you three times before you left for the office this morning, but you were too busy talking to one of your clients on the phone. You're always on that thing! You never have time for us because you're always too busy making a deal with someone!" she confronted, drawing closer to him.

"Belle I'm sorry, but you know I can't turn down a client. I'm doing all of this for you and the children." he excused himself, gesturing towards the large mansion they resided in.

"Ray we don't need all this! What our children need is for their father to be home to spend time with them. They need to know that you care about them by taking an interest in their lives. You can't buy their love! They just want to spend time with their father. In fact that's all I want is to spend time with you!" she pleaded, her voice lowering an octave.

"I would love to be home more sweetheart, but you know I can't do that right now. Gold Enterprises just signed a contract with Mill's Products. That was the deal of a lifetime, and I can't screw it up." he replied, taking off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. He was now standing in his slacks, white collared shirt, and tie.

"So are you telling me that your own family has to be penciled into your schedule if they want to spend time with you?" Belle asked sharply, her voice rising again.

"No of course not…I promise you that things will slow down eventually." he supplied, a distinct hollowness in his voice. Belle shook her head firmly having none of it.

"You've been saying that for over three years now Ray, and I don't believe things are going to slow down unless you have a heart attack. I'm so tired of making excuses for you and having to constantly lie to our children about why their daddy isn't at this ballgame or that dance rehearsal." she sighed, a weary woman tired of running in circles over the same dispute again and again.

"So what do you want me to do?" he inquired, ready to retire to his room for the night and turn in.

"I want a divorce…" she spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear her, her heart breaking with every syllable, "I can't live like this anymore Ray and neither can our children. They deserve better than what you're giving them." she finished tears running down her ruddy cheeks. He watched her run up the stairs, his breath hitching in response to her request.

"_I want a divorce…" _the words resonated in his mind like a broken record. He made his way up the stairs to his private chamber. They'd stopped sleeping in the same bed six months ago. Why couldn't he notice that his Belle was unhappy? He'd showered her with the finest things money could buy, but she was never satisfied. She wanted the intangible things that money couldn't buy, she'd often told him.

He loosened his tie, draping it across the chair. He unbuttoned his shirt and undid his slacks until he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He climbed into his empty bed, recounting the last ten years of their marriage.

He'd met Isabelle Lacey French when she'd applied for an internship at Gold Enterprises. He was instantly attracted to the spunky twenty something year old brunette. They married just six short months after their first meeting. He was twenty years her senior and everyone was firmly against their union. They said it wouldn't last and that it was a foolish decision on his part. She was a gold digger, just marrying him for his millions, but they couldn't have been further from the truth.

Belle always chastised him for buying her expensive gifts, humbly telling him that he shouldn't feel like he needed to buy her love, but he was an insecure man. He'd been married previously to a woman in his late twenties named Milah who thought of herself as his eye candy. She demanded the expensive gifts and the pampered life but it had never been enough. She never truly loved him, and he'd caught her in an affair, four years into their marriage to man more successful and handsome than him. His insecurity reared its ugly head after she took a fourth of what he owned. He buried himself in his work, refusing to even make eyes at another woman. They were all the same after all, but Belle wasn't.

She genuinely seemed to love him for him, and he'd pushed her away when she'd gotten to close. He could blame his busy work schedule all he wanted but the truth was that Raymond Gold was afraid of being loved, even after ten years of marriage. Anything good in his life was always swept away, so he thought a little distance would lessen the pain he felt when she decided to leave him. That day had finally come so why did he feel so hollow inside? He longed to rush to her bedroom and tell her that he was a foolish man, to give him a second chance, but he flipped on the late night news instead. Raymond Gold was a coward.

**A/AN: Yes sorry for all the angst but I promise that it will get better! Will Raymond try to win his wife back or will he let the one person who loves him most go for good? Please review!**


	2. Let's Make a Deal

**Chapter One**

**Let's Make a Deal**

**A/AN: Thank you for the reviews last chapter! This chapter will deal with more of our characters emotional states. Please review!**

Isabelle Gold wiped the mascara from underneath her eyes, trying her best to conceal the redness, remnants of the tears she'd shed the night before. She swallowed hard, trying to do her makeup the best she could. Today she was Isabelle French, the intern who'd been fortunate enough to be chosen for an internship at Gold Enterprises. She had been a struggling college student at the time, barely paying the rent for her New York studio apartment every month.

She pulled on a faded pair of jeans and blue flannel shirt. She threw her hair up in a messy ponytail, calling herself presentable. Today she looked like a typical overstressed mom contrasted to her typical dolled up apparel. She continued filling her suitcase with the essentials, she would need for an extended leave.

In just a few hours, Rosalie and Bailey would be awake. She planned to tell them that they were all going to stay with "Aunt" Ruby for a little while. She knew the kids would just think of it as an extended sleepover while she sorted things out.

She was surprised when she heard someone clear their throat uncomfortably. She looked up, startled to see her soon to be "ex husband" standing in the doorway. She blinked at his frazzled appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink and that brought her a little satisfaction.

"Where are you going?" he inquired to the beauty, his arms crossed under his chest.

"I'm going to stay with Ruby and Victor a few days until I can find an apartment." she supplied, not missing a beat.

Isabelle noticed his jaw clench at the mention of Victor, the flirtatious doctor who was married to Belle's best friend. The couple both seemed to have the same bad habits.

"You can't be serious Belle! Why are you staying with them? You know how I feel about him!" Raymond growled, causing her to raise a brow at his complacent behavior.

"Well I'm not staying here, and I don't see why it matters anymore! You're barely home to care what's going on with _my _life! Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be headed to the office by now?" Belle remarked bitterly, referring to the clock.

Raymond swore under his breath when he noticed the time. He had a business meeting with Cora Mills, the company executive of Mill's Products in just an hour. It would take him forty minutes to fight the busy morning traffic to work.

"This isn't over Belle! We will continue this conversation later!" he huffed sauntering off. She motioned with her hand for him to go on because she had nothing left to say to him.

~X~

Raymond Gold barely made it to work after being stuck in a traffic jam for nearly forty-five minutes. He pulled into Gold Enterprises at exactly a quarter after nine. He parked his brown Cadillac in reserved parking and marched into the front doors. The jubilant first floor office staff stopped talking when Mr. Gold, notoriously known as the _dark one _in the business world entered the premises.

All that mattered to Raymond Gold was climbing to the top of the corporate ladder and monopolizing every company in the process. Gold Enterprises was infamous for swallowing up the small business and spitting its carcass to the curb after mercilessly devouring it.

"Good morning Mr. Gold." greeted Archie Hopper, the financial system's analyst that worked on the seventh floor. Most people called him Mr. Sunshine because of his bubbly personality. He was one of those people who's office was decorated in motivational posters that said "Smile it's Contagious".

"Good morning Mr. Hopper." Raymond replied in a clipped tone, refusing to make eye contact. He made his way onto the elevator, making his way to the thirteenth floor where his solitary office resided.

After he descended from the elevator, he was greeted by his faithful secretary Tink Bell. She stood up coming around to meet him, clipboard in hand.

"Mr. Gold, Mrs. Mills is waiting for you in your office. She's been here fifteen minutes, and I can tell she's getting antsy. You better go on in." Tink instructed, and Mr. Gold nodded, straightening his tie before entering the confines of his office.

"Ahh Mrs. Mills I apologize for my lateness, but I had a few _issues _I had to deal with at home. I hope you'll forgive my blunder." he apologized taking the seat behind his desk.

"It's all right Mr. Gold. I suppose I can forgive your tardiness just this once." a woman with long auburn hair pulled into a sophisticated bun supplied. She wore a wrinkle free Channel black business suit and appeared to be in her mid-fifties.

"So let's get down to business shall we?" he inquired, itching to make a deal that would combine Gold Enterprises and Mill's Products making them the largest corporation in the nation. Gold Enterprises was ready to buy up to seventy-five percent of the company which specialized in a line of electronics that capitalized the market.

"I see your very adamant about being business partners Mr. Gold. I hope you're ready to hear my price." she smirked with snakelike eyes, like she was daring him to pick up the pen. He felt uneasy by her serpent eyes, but he wouldn't pass this deal up. "Name your price Mrs. Mills" he said with an edge to his voice.

"I think 2.3 billion should cover the cost." she said, tossing out the amount like it was pocket change. Raymond swallowed hard, realizing that forking out such a large amount of cash could be detrimental to his company but the deal was just too good to pass up, especially with how well it was thriving in such a weak economy.

"Deal." he said not giving it a second thought as he sprawled his signature across their contract that he'd read over and over again in the last few days.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Gold." Cora smiled her serpent smile, sending a shiver down his spine. He'd made the right choice, he told himself over and over again in his head as he watched her leave the office.

~X~

"So how long are we going to be staying with Aunt Ruby?" inquired Bailey, their eight year old son while she waited for the light to change.

"I'm not sure sweetie, but I promise it'll be fun." Isabelle assured him, while four year old Rosalie sang every word to a One Direction song, she refused to allow her mother to put off repeat. She swore to herself that she would literally burn that CD someday.

"I'm ecited to see ant Wed." Rosalie said in her childish jabber between songs.

"She'll be excited to see you too I'm sure Rose." Isabelle smiled, turning around to pat her daughter's thigh.

"What about dad? Is he coming to?" inquired Bailey breaking her soothing mood.

"No sweetie your father isn't coming. He's going to be really busy at the office." she imparted hoping he didn't further press the issue.

"Daddy is never home anymore…He promised he would take me to the park and play baseball with me a few weeks ago, but we never go to go because he had an important meeting or something. He bought me an Xbox instead." Bailey said, causing her heart to clench in the process.

"I don't even like playing Xbox." he returned, wrinkling his nose.

Hearing her son's remark reminded Belle of how little her husband truly knew about their children's interests. Bailey enjoyed playing piano and baseball. Rosalie liked to take ballet and gymnastics.

"I know Bailey but your father means well." Belle sighed waiting for another light to turn.

"Mommy I have to go potty!" Rosalie exclaimed, squirming in her car seat.

"Rose you went to the potty before we left the house. We will be aunt Ruby's in just a few minutes." she assured her four year old.

"But I have to go now!" Rose whined squirming in her seat.

"I'm sorry Rose but there's no where to pull over." she told her daughter, feeling her frustrations rise as she continued to cry in the backseat.

"But mommy I can't hold it." Rose cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you're just going to have to." she said as patiently as she could to her younger child.

"Too late mom." Bailey supplied. She turned around sighing when she seen pee running down her daughter's leg.

"I'm sowwy mommy! I tried!" Rose cried feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay sweetheart. Mommy's not mad at you. We'll get you all cleaned up when we get to Aunt Ruby's." she reassured her, feeling her frustrations rise, visualizing Raymond's face in her mind. He was never here to experience any of her typical mommy moments. He never had to deal with kissing boo boos and staying up all hours of the night when one of them got sick. She grit her teeth when she noticed she was still wearing her three karat wedding band. She plucked it off her finger, shoving it in the glove box after parking near Ruby's apartment complex. It used to signify the promise of their eternal love but now it was just a reminder of all the empty promises he'd made her.

**A/AN: Well there's that chapter! More Belle/Raymond confrontation in the next chapter! Do you think Raymond make the right decision by merging companies with Cora or was it just a huge mistake? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. A Chance

**Chapter Two**

**A Chance**

**A/AN: Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I was told by a reviewer that I should flesh out my characters more, so I'm going to try and be more detailed in what my characters are feeling/thinking in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Thanks for letting us stay with you Ruby." Isabelle told her childhood best friend who sat at the kitchen table with her. Both women were drinking a cup of coffee while their children watched the Disney channel.

"It's no problem Bells…Rouge will enjoy having some playmates." Ruby smiled referring to her and Victor's five year old daughter. The couple had been married seven years, meeting while Victor was in med school. He would visit the diner she'd been working at since high school everyday for lunch. He liked to play it off as he was just there because of Granny's "world famous" lasagna, but Ruby wasn't naïve when he requested her presence everyday. He finally manned up and asked her out after she left her number on his meal ticket.

"I promise that it's just temporary. I'm going to start looking at apartments tomorrow." Belle assured her, compiling a 'to do' list in her head. She needed to find a good lawyer, an affordable place to rent close to her children's schools. Would Raymond keep paying for their children's unreasonable private school tuition? She might have to put them in public school, which would cost them lots of valuable opportunities their school provided.

"Earth to Bells…Chilax and stop worrying about everything. It will all work itself out." Ruby said coolly taking their empty cups, placing them in the sink.

"I know, I just hope I'm making the right decision. This isn't just about me but also the children. I mean I was so tired of being in that house all alone every single day. I'm tired of seeing the disappointed looks on their faces when he promises them that he'll be at their ballgame or dance recital but then decides he can't make it at the last minute! I'm tired of saving a seat I know will be empty every single time he says he'll be there! Why can't he see that we don't need the money? We have more than we'll ever spend in a lifetime, yet he thinks we need even more for some reason! I just can't make him see that all I and our children truly need is _him. _He will probably sign the divorce papers, not giving them a second thought. I'm just a pretty ornament to show off at all of his big company parties!" she asserted, feeling her knees weaken, collapsing into the awaiting arms of her closest childhood friend, her body wrecking with sobs.

"Oh Belle…I'm here for you…Everything will work itself out." Ruby replied in her best efforts to console her. She had no idea what Belle was going through, but she knew if Raymond Gold cared anything for her, that he would fight for her.

"You think so?" Belle asked through her quieted sobs, Ruby rubbing soothing circles against her back.

"Sometimes what were holding on to so tightly has to be taken away from us before we notice that we were blindsided by what was really important in the first place. Pride cometh before a fall, and Raymond is bound to fall from grace eventually. You and I both know he's made a lot of crooked decisions to make it to the top. His foundation is unsteady and one day it will all cave in around him. Who do you think he'll come calling to then? It will you be Bells, and you'll have a decision to make. You will take him back or move on with your life. I just have this feeling that his empire is about to come falling down…" Ruby imparted taking Belle aback.

"Why do you think it will all come tumbling down? Ray just made the best deal his company has ever made. He swears by it." she finished, secretly wishing that he would come crawling back to her, nearly penniless. He would see then that the money didn't make the man.

"We'll just have to wait and see…" Ruby shrugged, opening the refrigerator. She pulled out a plate of sandwiches, offering one to Belle.

"Where did you get these?" she inquired, analyzing the colored toothpicks sticking out of each sandwich, "Victor brought them home from their office party last night."

"You two make a habit of bringing home leftovers from work?" Belle chuckled, picking up a cucumber sandwich, popping it in her mouth.

"Yeah I mean what can taste better than free food?" Ruby laughed, placing the sandwiches on the table, "Says the woman who lives on a doctors salary." Belle smirked.

Ruby just rolled her eyes at her friends jesting. "You and I both came from humble beginnings unlike our significant others. Little things like these sandwiches remind me of who I used to be."

"Yes where did those days go? Living off diner leftovers and ramen noodles when there wasn't any." Belle sighed, reminiscing about a much simpler time when she wasn't eat up in brand names.

She never intended to turn the head of the most successful business entrepreneur in New York. Could anyone really help who they fell in love with? He was a seasoned businessman, and she was a young woman, barely navigating through life at the time. The first two years of their marriage was blissful, full of exotic vacations and lavish gifts. She should've seen the signs from the beginning, but she was too busy enjoying her exciting life. She'd always had the itch to travel, but the lack of funds made that impossible. She and Raymond ventured to every single place, she'd ever dreamed of, starting with a honeymoon in Venice.

After the honeymoon phase thawed, she noticed a change in Ray. If they fought, he would always buy her some expensive glimmering object to satisfy their quarrel. They never talked about their problems and that's when Isabel realized Ray was afraid of confrontation. He didn't like being wrong about _anything. _Lavishing her with expensive gifts was his way of telling her to keep quiet about the matter, but she couldn't keep quiet any longer. She would demand real answers from him or walk out of his life forever. She just wondered what his decision would be.

~X~

Raymond had canceled all of his appointments for the day, demanding Tink hold all of his calls. He stared wistfully at _their _wedding photo. They were both dancing, an amorous look dancing in her blue eyes, but she didn't look at him that way anymore. He knew that it was all his fault. He'd pushed her away. He knew that he wasn't an easy man to love. He toyed with the picture frame, dusting his fingers over her physique. He sighed, placing it back in its proper place when he heard his phone buzz.

"What is it Mrs. Bell? I told you that I wasn't taking any calls today." Raymond retorted, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly.

"I apologize for the intrusion sir but Mr. Nolan requests your presence." she supplied, and he sighed, "Send him in." he growled wondering what the paper pusher wanted. Maybe he would fire him if he found it wasn't worth his time.

"Yes sir." Tink returned. He heard the doorknob turn, a timid man of six foot and a half inches entered his office. He ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair, comparative to an antelope about to be devoured by a lion in his presence.

"What can I do for you Mr. Nolan?" Mr. Gold inquired dangerously, gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk where he frequently conversed with clients.

David took it apprehensively, shuffling his feet nervously, "Well Mr. Gold this Saturday is my daughter Emma's very first birthday. I put my name down on the calendar months ago to have the day off but it was denied. I talk to Jasmine down in scheduling, but she said I would have to come to you about it." he supplied causing Raymond to snicker at the snarky Arabian's remark. She literally didn't mean for David Nolan to pay him a visit, but she figured he was probably foolish enough to try it. He did give Nolan an "A" for effort.

Raymond was about to deny his request until he noticed a look that he often seen reflected in Isabelle's eyes, hope. He was notorious for never bending to anyone's will but he felt something inside him falter, "Go ahead and take your day off Mr. Nolan. Family is the most _important _thing in this world and it should be cherished. I wish I'd taken the time to find more time for my own." he sighed, averting his gaze from their wedding photo. It only reminded him that she would never look at him that way again.

"Thank you very much Mr. Gold!" David smiled happily, standing up about to walk out of the office, but he stopped turning to face the estranged man. "I'm not trying to pry Mr. Gold, but I don't think it's too late for you. Anyone has the power to change things as long as they still have breath in them." he said before making his way out of the office.

Raymond stroked his chin, contemplating the words of a man who was at the bottom of his company. Today he could _change _things. He could be a better man for his family. He still had a _chance. _

He swallowed hard, pushing back his pride. He picked up his phone, dialing her number from memory. He pushed send waiting for her to answer. She picked up after three rings.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver, her beautiful Australian accent causing his breath to hitch in response. How many things about this beautiful woman had he taken for granted for so long?

"Isabel I know that I'm probably the last person you want to speak with today, but I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" he inquired, holding his breath, waiting for the rejection.

"What's the catch Raymond? You know I don't feel like playing games with you." she said in a clipped tone.

He inhaled sharply, "There's no catch darling…You're right about me. I don't spend enough time with you or the children. I want to make it up to you."

"Fine…I'll go to dinner with you but under my terms….No expensive establishments." she cautioned causing him to exhale deeply.

"That's fine sweetheart. We'll go anywhere you like." he assured her, thankful she'd accepted his invitation.

"All right…I'll be ready at seven…" she supplied, "That sounds great." he spoke ready to hang up but before he did, she said something that caught him off guard.

"You might want to dress down tonight. Where were going isn't exactly fine dining.", and he could feel her smirking on the other end for besting him.

"Anything for you dearie." he finished before hearing a click on the other line. What exactly had he gotten himself into? This woman was going to milk him for all it was worth. Just what other _terms _of hers awaited him? He was afraid to ask.

**A/AN: Well there's chapter three! I'm also going to take the time to advertise the cover bunny contest for the OUAT Fanfiction and Creations Group. The info can all be found here **** u/4424399/Emilie-Brown**** for anyone who's interested. You don't have to be a member of the group to participate. Please go over and check it out!**


	4. The Little Things

**Chapter Three**

**The Little Things**

**A/AN: I apologize for such a long hiatus, but I've been super busy. I hope everyone enjoys the latest installment which will be about Ray and Isabel's big date. I'm going to try and update this weekly but it may be biweekly at times. I will not be focusing on any other stories until this one is completed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT nor do I own Van Halen's song, "Dance the Night Away." Please don't sue me! lol**

Raymond flipped out the collar of his polo after ringing the doorbell to Victor and Ruby's apartment. He had dressed down as much as he could, wearing a salmon colored polo, khakis, with brown Gucci loafers. He usually only dressed this way at home when he was away from the office but it's what Belle wanted, so he would grin and bear it for the evening. He shoved his hands unfashionably in his pockets as he waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened to reveal Ruby, dressed in a tank top and pajama pants. There was some unruly loud hip hop music playing in the background, followed by the sounds of three squealing children. He longed to gouge his ears out, the music equivalent to nails on a chalkboard in his book.

"Mrs. Lucas…Where's Belle?" Ray inquired uncomfortably as the squealing got louder. He really wasn't sure if he trusted her judgment when it came to his offspring. She could be off the wall at times just like her flirtatious husband.

"She'll be down in a minute. The kids and I were just jamming out to some tunes. We'll probably order a pizza later and then crash after we eat a tub of ice cream." Ruby taunted with a gleam in her eye.

"Belle has the children on a gluten free diet. I think you should offer them some more healthy options." he cautioned eyeing her dangerously, but she wasn't intimidated by him.

"Yeah and I think you should liven up a bit _Old _Gold. Stop being such a stick in the mud." Ruby comeback. Luckily before a brawl broke out, Belle was cutting between them, wearing a knee length floral printed sundress.

"Have the kids in bed before ten Ruby…I kind of have them on a schedule so try not to mess it up too much okay?" Belle said, and Ruby only nodded giving her a wink.

"Of course not Bells…Rouge's bedtime is at 9:30, but I'm sure all three of them will crash before then. You two have a good time. I promise you they're in good hands." Ruby assured her friend before shoving her out the door.

"I still don't understand how you became friends with her sometimes." he snarled his nose distastefully causing her to laugh girlishly, filling his ears with her beautiful peals of laughter. He felt his heart flutter at such a harmonious sound. Had it really been that long since he'd heard it?

"We've been best friends since we were three. That isn't something you can easily give up." she supplied casting him a curious glance as he opened the car door for her.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that…You look beautiful by the way." he complimented her, taking in her long shapely legs, admiring the dress she was wearing. He felt desire well up within him. He felt it even more apparently when she gave him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Thank you Ray…You clean up quite nicely." she winked. Was she flirting with him? He made his way to the drivers side. He fumbled with his seat belt, until Belle placed her hand on his thigh, sensing his unease.

"Let's just try and have a good time tonight. I don't want to focus on everything going on around us. I just want us to enjoy being together like old times." she admitted causing his heart to well up with guilt. He began to reminisce about all the company parties he brought her along to show off like some trophy. He felt ashamed of himself. How much had he truly hurt her because of his own selfishness?

"You need to turn left up here at the light." she supplied when he didn't reply. She crossed her arms loosely under her chest. That tiny moment when the walls between them had collapsed was lost. They were both back to their cold persona. He knew he was really going to have to make an effort if he wanted to save their marriage.

"Where are we going exactly?" he inquired, turning his blinker on to merge into the turning lane.

"It's a surprise." she announced, so he decided to humor her as he followed the directions she gave him. After about twenty minutes of driving, he turned into the parking lot of an elusive looking little diner, clearly a mom and pop establishment. The diner almost didn't seem like it belonged in the busy city of New York but here it was.

"This is the diner Ruby and I used to work at when we were in college. It's been years since I've been here. I'm not even sure if it's still the same anymore since the ownership has changed hands." Belle said, like she was caught in some far off memory. He wasn't sure if she was speaking to him or to herself.

"Is this where we will be dining this evening then?" he inquired trying to break the silence that had formed between them. The diner wasn't an underscore establishment he would usually find himself dining at but his Belle came from more humble beginnings than himself. This is what normality looked like to her. He didn't want to ruin their evening by complaining about trivial matters, though he wondered what kind of second rate food they served.

"Yes this place has the best burgers and shakes. I used to make them after all." she smiled unfastening her seatbelt. He found himself smiling too, enamored by her presence. He made his way to the passenger side, opening the door gentlemanly.

"Chivalry isn't dead after all." she laughed as he offered her his hand, helping her out of the car. She felt a shiver run down her spine, inhaling his expensive cologne. It had been ages since they'd been together like this. Their fingers entwined as they walked towards the diner. Belle squeezed her husband's hand tightly, which caused him to dare a glance her way, sapphire eyes shining in the streetlights, stealing the breath from his lips.

He turned towards her, "Belle I-" but she just shook her head lightly, placing a finger to his lips.

"Let's just try and have a good time tonight. I don't want you to talk about work, and I don't want us to focus on all the problems going on at home. I just want us to forget all of those things for tonight and enjoy being together." she remarked, and he nodded in agreement to her request.

"All right sweetheart." Ray returned, leading them both into the scarcely populated diner with a gleaming red neon sign above them that said _Granny's. _The diner had a row of red barstools next to a counter. A line of booths stood behind them a total of six in all. Five other tables also adorned the establishment.

Belle led them over to an unoccupied booth. Ray sat down in the one in front of her plucking a white menu from a metal stand on the table. He scanned the menu of greasy fat fried foods, reeling in disgust. These atrocities would surely do a number on his colon. He watched Belle scan the contents of her menu before putting it away.

"What are you ordering?" he inquired, still clueless at to what he should order. "I'm going to get a hamburger, fries, with a sweet tea to wash it all down." she smiled taking in his frazzled appearance.

"Would you like me to help you order something?" she asked placing her hand gently over his. He felt his heart tremor at her butterfly touch. He was having a really hard time keeping himself together in her presence. He was to the point that all he wanted to do was take her home and make love to her until they both gave out in each other's arms.

"Ray?" Belle inquired snapping her fingers, pulling him out of a trance.

"I guess I'll have what you're having." he returned clearing his throat uncomfortably. In that moment a blond haired girl sporting a ponytail walked over to them, pen and pad in hand.

"Hi my names Ashley! May I take your order?" the young woman asked the couple, glancing at them both.

"My wife and I will both be having the hamburger plate with two iced teas." Ray informed their waitress who scribbled their orders down before making her way to the kitchen.

"Man I can't believe they still have it!" Belle gushed jumping out of her seat, running towards an old jukebox he'd failed to notice on their arrival. He watched her slip a few coins inside, the sounds of Van Halen filling the atmosphere, and then he watched her transform into someone else new completely.

"_Have you seen her? So fine and pretty, fooled me with her style and ease. And I feel her from across the room! Yes, it's love in the first degree!" _Belle sang pointing her finger towards him with a drawing motion. He wasn't sure if he should be mortified or impressed to hear her bolt out such chords. It was like he was seeing a whole new side of her and it was turning him on. The whole diner began to clap as she continued to sing.

"Sing it sister!" He heard a middle aged man whistle from across the room. He was certain that he wasn't the only one feeling the effects of her dancing and that's when he decided he better step in if he didn't want someone else to swoop in and take advantage of her.

"_Ooh baby baby, Won't-cha turn your head my way? Ooh, baby, baby! Ah come on! Take a chance. You're old enough to dance the night away. Whoa! Come on girl, dance the night away!" _Belle continued to sing until Ray grabbed her by the hand. She looked up at him in utter astonishment.

"_Come on girl, dance the night away!" _Ray sang, taking her by the hand, attempting to lead her in a dance to beat of the music. She couldn't help but guffaw at his silly attempts. She felt her heart swell as they continued to dance and sing the rest of the song. An abrupt applause erupted when the song had ended but it barely registered because all she could do was keep her eyes locked on him.

"Belle I believe our order is ready." Ray said gently, pulling her out of her disarray of thoughts. She allowed him to lead her back towards their booth. She took her seat, casting her gaze towards her feet.

"Sorry I got a bit carried away back there." she said sheepishly, biting her lip nervously.

"Don't apologize sweetheart. I rather liked that side of you. It's very appealing." he winked playfully causing her to blush. Was her estranged husband trying to flirt with her? She had to admit that he was doing a delightful job of making her swoon. She watched him take a bite of his burger like it was some foreign substance. After a few bites, he finally gave into his deep longings of fat fried foods. Belle watched him devour it and order another!

"I thought you were against all things fried in grease." she snickered slurping on her sweet tea.

"I am but these burgers just have a spell binding effect on me for some reason. Now I understand why the fast food industry rakes in billions each year. I can't believe I'm asking you this, but can we come here again sometime?" he inquired lowly so no one else could hear.

"We can come here anytime you like. In fact we should bring the kids next time. Bailey and Rose would love the shakes here." she replied filling him with ease. She wanted to go out with him again? Perhaps there was still hope for them after all. He hadn't realized that dining in such a cheap establishment had pleased her so much. He would've did this ages ago if he knew the positive effects it would have.

"Yes I'm sure the kids would love it, but we should limit it to once a week. They might decide they want to eat here every night if they ever try those burgers." he muttered causing her to laugh at his response.

"Who would've known the _refined _Raymond Gold actually had a taste for cheap dining establishments." she laughed after he paid the bill. Ashley stared astoundingly at the one hundred dollar tip she received as the couple walked out of the diner.

"I guess there are a few things you still don't know about me dearie." he teased as Belle clung to his arm tentatively.

"Well I wouldn't mind _unraveling_ a few more of your secrets." she said in a sultry voice making his insides tingle.

"So is there anywhere else you would like to go?" he inquired breathlessly as she drew tiny circles on his thigh with her index finger.

"Why don't we go back to the mansion?" she added suggestively causing him to put the Cadillac in drive with much haste.

"I couldn't think of a better option myself." he supplied about to pull out onto the busy intersection. He was startled when he heard her phone ring. Belle removed her hand from his thigh, answering it.

"Ruby is everything all right?" Belle asked the panicky woman on the other line.

"What do you mean Rose is throwing up?"

"Yes I'll be right there, I'm sure it's just a twenty four hour bug."

"I'll see you in twenty then. Try giving her some pedialyte when she's through." Belle returned before ending the call.

"Is Roselie okay?" Raymond inquired, the mood completely shot now.

"Yes but I need to get back. She's probably just got a stomach bug, I'm sure it'll all be over by morning." she sighed and that's when noticed how aged and tired she looked, just like the night she'd asked him for the divorce.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he found himself offering catching her completely by surprise.

"No I'll manage. I'm sure you need to be turning in. You probably have some important meetings to attend to tomorrow." she rationalized, and he almost yelled and told her that there was nothing more important to him than family, but he still had so much pride in him. One carefree night didn't change that after all.

"You're right I do." he said before pulling into Ruby's apartment complex, the mood between them extinguishing like a dimly lit flame.

"Well I'll see you around then." she said about to get out of the vehicle until his hand shot up to stop her.

"What is it Ray?" she asked looking at him with somber blue eyes.

"I just wanted to wish you a goodnight and to let you know I'll call you in the morning to check on Rose. Kiss them goodnight for me." he said, feeling the walls erect between them, the rest of his sentiment lost in his throat.

"You know I will." she said before exiting the vehicle, giving him one more look of longing before they parted ways. He watched her walk up the steps, sensing the cowardice part of himself rear its ugly head. He would call Isabel in the morning to ask about their daughter but it would be an entire week before she received another.

**A/AN: Well here's the latest installment. I'll try to have the next one up for you by next week. Let me know what you think! Gaston will be making an appearance next. Please review!**


End file.
